


A New Friend

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, they bang and there is a tentacle involved somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: An accident in the marketplace leads to Gavin learning of a new thing about demons he didn't know about before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the demon au that me and youre-my-boi-micool have going.
> 
> I love how this came out personally, but it reality I have no idea if it is good or not. ;w; I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Here's a reference for how Ryan looks ---> http://bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com/post/117955679422/youre-my-boi-micool-so-me-and-bloopsiedaisy-are

“I dunno Ryan.”

“Please Gavin. I want to show you how nice they can be.” Ryan was cuddling Gavin; him in his lap and wrapped up in his arms as they sat on the couch. “I promise its nothing like what that scum tried to do. I do wish you would have let me end their miserable life.” Gavin took Ryan's hand into his and thankfully it got the demon to get rid of the snarl on his face.

“I know it'd be different with you. It's just,” The Brit made his face scrunch up in slight disgust. “It wasn't the best first impression to something.” Ryan couldn't blame the other for feeling so uncertain and scared about it. He honestly blames himself more than anything. 

That demon waited for the moment Ryan had stepped away. When his back was turned and couldn't see Gavin. They pulled forth their tendrils and grabbed the human. Too bad they didn't think to run away first before trying to lay their hands on Gavin. Ryan found them quickly, and ripped the tendrils apart from his human and told that lowlife demon if he ever saw him again he wouldn't be shown such mercy a second time.

“How about we take it slow and easy. I'll let out just one. You can poke, prod and examine it to your fill. If you don't like it, I'll get rid of it and you'll never have to see it ever again.” Ryan brushed the hair out of Gavin's eyes, showing him a sincere smile. “And if you decide that you do like them, we can try more. On your terms.”

“Yeah, yeah, slow. Just one for now. That sounds good.” Gavin smiled. He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek to show he was alright. Ryan knew that if it was truly not alright that he would say something. So with the given consent, the demon waved his hand over the space in front of the couch. Out from the floor came out a tendril; looking just like the ones that attacked him. Except those were a deep shade of red, where this one was a heavy blue. It wiggled its way out of the floor, curling around itself as it pulled itself out. Gavin couldn't tell how long it was, but it looked like it was longer than himself. Ryan spoke and broke the silent evaluation Gavin had been giving in his head.

“Remember, if this gets uncomfortable for you, in anyway, say the word and it's gone.” He assured. Gavin nodded and the tendril started to inch closer to them. The Brit put his hand out as it approached him. He noticed how tentative and careful the thing was moving. It was like it was doing it's best not to frighten him. It put itself in his hand, letting the human have a feel of it.

“It's kinda like your tail. Only squishier. No little flame either.” Gavin pet the tendril for a while. Just watched as it moved and wiggled in his fingers; making him laugh at the cute action. It wasn't anything like the others. The first coming from a perverted assailant and this one from Ryan. Of course it would be nicer with Ryan. Sweet, lovely Ryan. “The ones from the other demon, some of them felt more, wet?” He pointed out. Ryan had to think of what he meant by that. It took a moment and when it dawned on him what he meant Ryan's face lit up like the 4th of July.

“Oh uh, well, if needed or wanted, they are able to secrete a slick substance.” Ryan looked to Gavin, seeing as he came to the realization and start to blush just as much.

“O-oh, so when they were, they started to slick so they could-”

“Yes, I'm afraid that was their intentions.” Ryan rubbed Gavin's back, trying to soothe the other as he thought about how things could have been if Ryan hadn't saved him. He smiled shyly, showing he was still ok before looking back to the tendril in his hand.

“I like yours. This little guy is cute.”

“I'm glad. They take after the demon they come from. You never have to fear if you're with one of mine.” The gent assured, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

“If it's you I'm ok with anything.” Gavin leaned into Ryan, resting his head on his shoulder. The two stay together like that peacefully, cuddled up one another with Ryan's tendril draped over their laps. 

After a while Ryan decided to stand up, needing a stretch as well as a drink. He went to the kitchen to grab himself a diet coke and a beer for Gavin. When he came back to the living room, the sight he returned to on the couch was not at all what he expected to find. Gavin was laying out on the couch with the tendril on top of him. The top end was nuzzling against his cheek while it's lower half was rubbing itself against Gavin's hips. From what Ryan was seeing, Gavin wasn't against what was happening. How his cheeks were flush, his hips moving along willingly. He was even making those cute little hitches and huffs he does when he starts getting worked up.

Before he could drop them in shock, Ryan dispensed the drinks on the coffee table before stepping forward. Gavin saw him as he got closer. “I-I'm sorry Rye. I was just thinking of, how it'd be like to, y'know, with you and, and-” His voice broke with a sudden moan as the tendril gave a quick thrust to his hips. “I-I guess it knew what I was thinking?”

“If it has contact with you then it can yes. It gets a sense of what you're feeling.” Ryan couldn't help but start to smile. “And seeing as it came from me, it loves you just as much as I do.” He knelt down beside Gavin, kissing his forehead as he ran a hand through his hair. “I told you it could be nice. If done with the right demon.” Gavin leaned into the touch.

“Always nice with you.” It warmed Ryan's heart to hear those words. About him and this weird part of him. He had been originally scared to show Gavin his tendrils. But after the attack this afternoon there was no avoiding it. So hearing Gavin say he liked them made him really happy. It made him want to kiss the human a hundred times over. So he did.

Ryan tilted Gavin's face to him and took him in a searing kiss. He pushed the tendril away so he could have plenty of room to kiss and nip all he wanted. Instead, he had it focus it's attention down below. “How would you like this to go? We can keep it to just this. Some playful touches and kisses. Or...” Gavin's body jolted, the tendril having gone back to stroking and playing with his cock.

“Ah!”

“Or we could have some fun with your new friend. It's all up to you. Whatever you want Gavin.” The tendril stroke him again, making the Brit throw his head back with a moan.

“I wanna.”

“Want to what sweetheart?”

“I want to do it with you and it.”

“Do you have any preference on how you want us?” Gavin shook his head, letting out another moan as the tendril didn't stop it's movements. Ryan chuckled and kissed him again. It went on for a little longer and then Ryan quickly decided to move things around. The tendril wrapped itself around Gavin's middle and pulled him off the couch. It pulled him to the center of the room as Ryan pushed the coffee table out of the way. The tendril curled itself up and put Gavin on top of it. Once it had Gavin to it's liking it started working on stripping Gavin of his clothes.

As he walked back over Ryan removed his shirt and then took his place back at Gavin's side, greeting the lad with a kiss. “My beautiful Gavin. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” They shared another kiss before Gavin's shirt was pulled off of him and tossed with the rest. Ryan abused his lips until starting to kiss just about anywhere he could reach. He felt a hand slide into his hair and scratch lightly around his horns. It made him purr sweetly as always. As cute and loving the moment was becoming, they both wanted more than just this.

“I'm going to have it prep you. Is that ok?” Ryan searched for any hesitance in the other. All he saw was arousal in his eyes and a flushed face. It took a moment but Gavin gave the go ahead.

“Yeah, yeah. That sounds good.” He mumbled. “I want it to get me ready for you.” They kissed and the tendril got to work. It spread Gavin's legs apart; one end wrapping around a thigh and holding it to the side as the other took the job of prepping. The tip started to slick up then tapped against the soft entrance. Gavin was startled with how warm it felt, it helped him relax as he felt the squishy bit slip inside of him.

It was way different than he imagined. It was careful and delicate and made sure it took the time needed to make sure Gavin would be ready for Ryan. When another finger would normally be added, the tendril fattened up instead. It grew to around the size of two fingers. Two big fingers. The gradual stretch felt so damn good. “Oh Ryan, please. I want it already. I'm ready.” The demon chuckled, removing his pants and boxers to discard them.

“Always so eager. We have to make sure you're ready though.”

“I am! You know I am.” He whimpered. Ryan merely grinned as his tendril pressed against his prostate. Gavin let out a loud pleasurable cry, and many more as the tendril pressed it more and more. As it did so it also continued to grow, soon becoming the size of almost four fingers. The tendril had Gavin bouncing on it and it was one of the most beautiful things Ryan has ever seen. Gavin could probably orgasm from just letting it work him over like this. 

But not this time. Gavin wanted Ryan to fuck him. They could try that another time if Gavin wants. Now though, it's going to be the two of them. The tendril is just for getting him ready. And by the look of things, they were nearly there. The tendril was sliding in and out of the Brit with ease so it took the chance to thrust into him without holding back. Slick leaking and making a mess all over Gavin. 

Ryan finally decided to end it. Pulling his tendril out and watching the slick pour out of the human. He pet lovingly at Gavin's thighs before pulling him closer. They should really move this to the bedroom, but it was too late for that. Probably should have just started there to begin with. Oh well. Ryan had his tendril be their cushion, becoming large enough to let Gavin lean back against it and let Ryan kneel over him. 

The demon stole kisses as he started to push his way into Gavin. His little helper did such a good job of prepping. Gavin was just the right amount of tight and slick for him to go in no problem. It felt amazing. So amazing and great it had Ryan purring as he got them going on a basic rhythm. His tail flicked excitedly, curling around Gavin's wrist while Ryan moved to kiss and mark up his neck. Gavin squeezed the tail, his fingers skimming through the blue flame.

“So beautiful. So wonderful.” Ryan wove praise and love for his human. Gavin's only response was a slew of moans and cute noises that Ryan always loved to hear. The steady pace was soon abandoned and turned it up a notch. So much so they were rocking the tendril in it's place.

“Ry-Rye! Ryan, I'm cl-lose-” His voice cracked as Ryan thrust right into his sweet spot. “Ryan!”

“I know. Let me take care of you.” He grunted. Tripling his efforts, Ryan gave deep, hard thrusts until he came inside of Gavin. Ryan stilled and just poured kisses upon Gavin as he let his orgasm flow through him. His human whimpered and he was quick to soothe him, cooing and kissing him softly. “I got you. Don't worry.” It was quick, but felt so good. He took Gavin's dick in hand and gave a few quick twists and jerks and he was pulling Gavin to his own orgasm.

This was way more than Gavin ever imagined to come out of all this. Having no idea he would actually enjoy having a weird tentacle thing help get him off. But like he was saying before: as long as its with Ryan, Gavin will always love it.

The two laid there for a moment longer, then Ryan decided he better get them cleaned up before they got too comfy. He got up and searched for a towel to use for the job. When he returned it was the most adorable thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Gavin was snuggled up with his tendril. All curled up and already close to nodding off. Ryan hurried with clean up, wiping the Brit down and tossing the towel to the side somewhere. He pulled him close, letting him use him as a pillow. The two curled up as the tendril wrapped around them; keeping them safe and warm.

“Love you Ryan.”

“Love you too Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


End file.
